Lyon Vastia
Lyon Bastia, first introduced as Reitei Lyon, is one of four ice Mages shown in the series, as well as a rival of Gray Fullbuster. He was the main antagonist of the Galuna Island arc and later appears as a member of the Lamia Scale Guild. Appearance Lyon is a tall man with a muscular and toned body. When he was first introduced, he seemed to be wearing a mask. He wore a blue coat underneath and covered it with a long robe with furry shoulder pads and yellow-gold trimmings. He also wore metallic boots.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 28, Page 17 Later on, he changed his appearance, he now wears a red long-sleeved coat and layering it with a white robe with fur-designed collars and wrists. He also wears diamond-patterned pants.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 13-14 Like Gray, his member stamp is located below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and dark blue in color.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 17 Personality Lyon looks like a cold and calm MageFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-19 but he can also be emotive and follow his instincts, such as during the delegates' meeting, he rushes into the woods following Natsu Dragneel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 13-14 He takes his goals and dreams too seriously, this lead him to try to reverse the freezing of the immortal demon Deliora just to try to fulfill his dream to surpass his teacher Ur.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 4-6 History It is unknown what exactly happened to Lyon's parents but when younger, he searched for the strongest Mage who would make him their pupil and found Ur. Some years later, whilst walking through the ruins of a town destroyed by Deliora, he and Ur found a survivor, Gray. They took him in, much to the chagrin of Lyon, and the two trained together. When Gray ran after the demon Deliora, he and Ur followed after Gray and Lyon attempted to use the spell Iced Shell because he believed Ur was not fighting seriously. Ur quickly froze him, knocking him unconscious, but then sacrificed herself by using the spell herself, turning her body into ice, but asking Gray to "tell Lyon that I died".Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 38, page 11. Presumably afterwards the two training partners went their separate ways with Lyon spending ten years gathering knowledge and recruiting comrades and then, after learning about Galuna Island, bringing the frozen Deliora to the island 3 years before the current storyline. Synopsis Galuna Island arc Once on the island, Lyon begins the Moon Drip ritual to unfreeze the Iced Shell off of Deliora in an attempt to defeat the demon himself and surpass his teacher. Complications arise when Natsu, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray and Happy arrive at the island on an unauthorized S-Rank mission and come into confrontation with his group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 28, Pages 18-20 Lyon takes on Gray and manages to win their first bout after becoming angry when Gray mentions that defeat Deliora is impossible as years before Ur and Lyon told him about the exact same thing about confronting Deliora in the northern continent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 7-10Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 29, Pages 15-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-14 The next day Lyon finds that Sherry Blendi and Yuka Suzuki were defeated and faces Natsu who tilted the ruins, thus stopping the Moon Drip ritual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 15-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 2-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 13-17 Their battle is interrupted by a recovered Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 18-20 After a little talk about Ur´s true condition (eternally alive as ice) Lyon stabs Gray telling him that he already knew all of that that; these words anger the injured Gray who attacks Lyon several times.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 16-20 The now injured Lyon claims that he wants to save his Magic for his future fight with Deliora and starts to attack Gray using his one handed ice Magic but this time it's Gray who comes out the victor when Lyon's power becomes unbalanced at the height of the fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Pages 8-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Pages 8-16 However, the ritual is soon completed by Toby and Deliora is freed from the shell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 42, Page 18 Even so, a heavily wounded Lyon tries to take on the beast but is knocked down by Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 4-7 Then, much to his dismay, the demon suddenly crumbles before it can attack. Realization dawns on Lyon that Deliora was long since dead and that he can never surpass his teacher now as she defeated the demon before he could.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Pages 11-16 In the end Gray and he reconcile, and Lyon considers joining a guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 43, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 44, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Lyon, along with Toby, Sherry and Yuka Suzuki, appear in a short panel watching Gray and Juvia Lockser in the Fantasia Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Page 8 Oración Seis arc Lyon along with Sherry now as members of Lamia Scale and part of its delegated team to fight the Dark Guild Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 13-19 After meeting up with all the members he rushes with Sherry and the others (with the exception of Jura Nekis and Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki) to the woodlands where they are ambushed and easily defeated by the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 13-15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 134, Pages 2-19 After the battle everyone notices Erza Scarlet who was poisoned and wanted her arm to be cut off which led Lyon to volunteer to do it but was stopped by Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 12-16 Later, as they spilt up to find Wendy Marvell, Lyon, Sherry and Jura fight off an entire guild and are successful.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 He then leaves with Sherry as Jura senses a Oración Seis member.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 12-13 As he leaves, he runs into Gray who is having a motorcycle battle with Racer. Lyon jumps onto Gray's bike to assist him and he reveals that he has gone back to using two hands to cast Ice Make. The two then work together, while subconsciously taking their shirts off to Racer's confusion and Sherry's fancy, to fight Racer off of his motorcycle but as he gets faster on foot, Lyon discovers his weakness.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 139, Pages 13-20 ]] As he continues to fight and freeze Gray in a large Ice Tower, Racer battles with and nearly kills him. However, Lyon reveals that Racer doesn't run fast but slows down time around him. With this, Gray completes Lyon's plan. Sadly, Racer tries to blow him and everyone up with explosive Lacrima and with this, Lyon pushes him off a cliff and apparently sacrifices himself to save Sherry and Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Pages 2-19 However Lyon survives and reappears as Sherry started attacking Natsu, Gray, and Lucy. With this, he playfully insults them saying he can't die so easily like them and returns Sherry to the light.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 146, Pages 13-14 He is later seen carrying an unconscious Sherry and cheering on the Fairy Tail Mages as they climb Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 147, Page 16 Later on he aids the rest of the light team by creating a wing of Ice to fly the battleship Christina.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 10 After that he encourages Gray into the final fight against the Oracion Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 18 When the mission is complete, the entire light team goes off to Cait Shelter for recovery. Jura congratulates Lyon and Sherry for their hard work, and later Lyon strips his clothes off alongside Gray as they overhear Natsu's idea for a party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 5-6 Afterwards he and his guild mates learn the sad secret of the Cait Shelter Guild and Nirvana.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 8-20 As each of the delegates return to their guilds, Lyon tells Gray to get rid of his stripping habit, only to have Gray point out his own indecency. Along side Eve Thylm, Happy and Lucy, he notices quite surprisingly that Sherry started arguing with Ren Akatsuki about leaving each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 Current Events-X791 Lyon walks into Fairy Tail with Sherry, Toby, and Yuka, happy to see the safe return of everyone who had disappeared on Tenrou Island. He and Max explain how Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus had been working together to locate them during the seven years. Lyon then catches sight of Juvia Lockser for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 7-9 Later on, Lyon and Gray sit alone privately. Lyon asks Gray if he knew people named Ultear and Meredy, and then tells Gray shocking news about them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 16-17 Magic and Abilities L- Magic Seal.jpg|Lyon's Magic Seal L-Eagle.jpg|Ice Make: Eagle Ice Make Hedgehog.jpg|Ice Make: Hedgehog L-ape.jpg|Ice Make: Ape L-snow tiger.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Tiger Lyon's wolf-like Ice Make .JPG|Ice Make: Wolf Lyon - Unnamed Spell.jpg|Unnamed Spell SnowDragon.jpg|Ice Make: Snow Dragon Wings.jpg|Ice Make: Wing Ice-Make: Lyon practices an Element Maker Magic called Ice-Make, which allows him to create things out of ice. Unlike Gray whose version is Static (which allows him to create weapons and nonliving objects), Lyon´s Ice-Make is Living (aka Dynamic), which means most of his creations are animal familiars made from ice.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 5 However this may simply be a matter of preference, as Lyon has also demonstrated some Static techniques, such as Ice-Make: Sword, Shield, Prison, and Geyser.Fairy Tail Manga" Chapter 29, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Page 20 His proficiency in Ice-Make spells, after joining the Lamia Scale Guild, allowed him to quickly be selected to do S-Class jobs. Whether this indicates that he is an S-Class Mage or not is yet to be confirmed.Fairy Tail manga, Chapter 135 Cover Page, Guild Card Note :*'Ice Make: Eagle': User creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it, as dynamic ice magic these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 4 :*'Ice Make: Snow Dragon': User creates an ice dragon that rushes against its enemy and crush it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 40, Page 13 :*'Ice Make: Ape': User creates a large ape, it was used to protect him against ice hammer, but it's unclear if the ice ape can attack but since Lyon´s magic is dynamic it probably can move and attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Page 6 :*'Ice Make: Snow Tiger': User creates a tiger made out of ice that can rush and bite its target.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 12 :*'Ice Make: Wolf': User surrounds his hand with ice in the form of wolf's head and attack enemy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 41, Page 10 :*'Ice Make: Hedgehog': User covers his body with ice spikes in the manner of a hedgehog to protect himself from melee attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 140, Page 7 :*'Ice Make: Wing': User can creates wings made by Ice Make. First time, Lyon used this to get flight Christina. Iced Shell: Even though he never used it it, it is shown that he knows how to cast it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 6-7 Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Lyon has shown expert skills in hand-to-hand combat, enough to momentarily overwhelm an injured Gray (albeit by aiming for his wounds).Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 16 Appearances in Other Media Lyon is a playable character in Fairy Tail's first official video game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Trivia *Lyon and his team once appeared in the cover of Sorcerer magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 2 *In the Oración Seis arc, he is seen stripping at the same time as Gray, which means he picked up the stripping habit from Ur as well. *In Anime he didn't used Ice Make: Sword to attack Grey, but an unnamed panther-like Ice Make. *His name is the combination of two french cities : Lyon and Bastia. *Lyon has his Lamia Scale stamp the same place and colour as Gray has his Fairy Tail stamp.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Page 17 *Lyon's Edolas counterpart is said to wear multiple layers of clothing and is in love with a girl who ignores him, similar to Gray Surge.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 79 Major Battles *Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Bastia *Natsu Dragneel vs. Lyon Bastia *Gray Fullbuster vs. Lyon Bastia: Rematch *Light Team vs. Oración Seis *Jura Nekis, Lyon Bastia, Sherry Blendi vs. Red Hood *Gray Fullbuster, Lyon Bastia & Sherry Blendi vs. Racer References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Villains Category:Lamia Scale members Category:Former Villains